pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
405 - COLOR
NOTE: The stage is the Dream Theater, so making dramas can be skipped, and the coords are their casuals. The cyalumes for COLOR are their SCR. I ASKED HIME FOR PERMISSION TO USE KAZUMI!! SHE'LL ADD HER LINES LATER! Haruka ran towards the Dream Parade, dragged by Hilulu and Hanako. It was a very important day -even though she didn't remember it- after all!! The three entered a very dark stage. However, pastel pink cyalumes began to shine around Haruka and a big HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY text showed up on the screen. Haruka took some time to realize what happened. With her standing in shock, music started playing as the stage began to light up. 1- Goin'on, HibiNanaFalu ver. Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one (We are one) Nana goes closer to the audience and yells: WELCOME TO HARUKA-SAN'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!!! Falulu: Happy 18th birthday, Haruru! Hibiki: We all worked hard to make this! Batchiri! Kyō mo min'na kawaiku ne! Ippo agareba hirogaru sorezore no sutēji Pittari! Kyō mo min'na tsunagatteru Onaji yumemiteru koto yūki ni naru yo Haruka was staring at the performance as she smiled. Ochikondari jishin nakunaru toki mo aru kedo Te to te tsunagi namida wo futtobashichae! ' Cyalume Airy! Gold Airy!' The three flew into the audience as they grabbed Haruka, Hanako and Hilulu's arms and brought them to the stage. Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one(We are one) Tokimeki☆zettai mitsukeyou Min'na kokyū wo awasete Koko kara ippo susumeba Kimi to PuriPara We are one (We are one) ... Haruka: ...Hi-tan! Nana-san! Falulu-oneechan! Hanako: Oioioi, don't forget us. Hilulu: We've got stuff to show you too! 2- Make it! HiluHana ver. Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu paki to hanbunko de tomodachi konpurito shiyou Airy CHange!! Hanako: Gold Airy!! *insert ojou-sama laugh* Hilulu: Platinum Airy! Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho yume wa mou yume janai dare datte kanaerareru Puripara puriparadise! ---- Nana: For the next live Haruka-san, we decided to split into duos! Hanako: What are your thoughts on our awesomeness?! Haruka: I'm so happy! I never had a proper birthday party ever! *smiles* Thank you, thank you all...! 3- Pure Amour Ai -Hibiki & Hilulu- Hanako: Our first duo is Hibaka and Hilulu! Please enjoy their live, at least on Hilulu's side-- *dragged away* Kimi, hakanaku mo tsuyoi sono kokoro ni ima Kakumei nosetara Kimi, tomadowazu furuu seigi no naka ni aru mirai wo goran Kako wa wasurete Doresu mo rūji mo kanawanai Rinjin mo kamigami mo urayamu Perfect Beauty Knight Haruka: They're so good! Isn't this their first duo together? Hanako: Yeah... *staring at them* Nana: Hanako-san, are you alright? *glare* Hanako: Eh? Whut?! Of course I am-- I was just staring at that jerk, she's so full of herself! Haruka: Un... *turns again to look at the two* Nana: Yappari... Pyu・Amōre・Ai Sakihokore utsukushī hana akaku takeru maguma Kasaburanka ni Amōre iza Shinjitsu wo oshieyou Aisuru to wa orokana shōdō Shikashi bokura wa ai ga yue ni koko ni iru Oide Airy Change!! Platinum Airy!! Pyu・Amōre・Ai Eien ni kawaranai hana Toge wo matotta mune no kasaburanka Hanako: Hnn... *rolls eyes* Haruka: *sigh* Falulu: Ara? *looks at their gloomy auras* Amōre ā Akai yori mo akai hana Katsumoku seyo junshin ranbu for you Sō ai ga yue Yume ga tame ni boku wa aru Haruka: Th-that was great Hi-tan, Hilulu-san!! *cheers* Hanako: Not half bad... Hibiki: *sweatdrop* Thank you, and happy birthday again. Hilulu: Uhuhu! As expected from us! 4- 0-week-old Arrange -FaluHaru- Nana: Our next duo is, the famous sub-unit FaluHaru! Haruka: Ueeeeh?! Falulu: Let's do it! Hitoribotchi no shūmatsu wa yoru no naka de owarase atarashī watashitachi Yubi ni netsu to hohoemi mimi ni uta to kuchidzuke yasashiku hagu wo Kowagatte ita no wa osanai hāto nano Hibi wa itsumo hitomi wo kagayakasu kakumei no hōmonsha Watashi wa mō sekai to ai ni ochite koishita Hajimete nano inochi ni fureteru Anata ga mata takameru kodō koko ni todomaru imi wo mitsume Soshite ohanashi ga hiraku Hanako: Those two improved so much! Hibiki: They're more in sync than their previous lives. Hilulu: This is saikou! Hanako: Yeah! This means we have great teammates, right? Hibiki: Why don't you try to improve as well? Hanako: Eh... I'M ALREADY GREAT MYSELF! Nana: *quietly looks at them* Getsuyō kayō suiyō mokuyōbi kin'yōbi doyōbi kara nichiyōbi mo sayonara mō iranai Airy Change!! Rainbow Airy!! Mukashi mukashi no watashi Dōka akiramenaide te wo nobashite ai no tane hiroi Hito wa yagate sekai wo itsukushinde hirogaru Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai Nana: That was great! As expected from Haruka-san and Falulu-sama! Falulu: Thank you, Nana-chan! Haruka: *looking far away* Nana: Are you alright...? 5- Hime wa Arimasen! -HanaHana- Nana: Today we have a few special guests! The first one is...! ParaHana: Haihaihai!! Nice to meet you *bows* Nana: Princess Hanako!! Hanako: *goes pale* Her again?! (Naze Brilliant Prince? Anata wa Twinkle Ribbon o shiyō suru koto ga dekimasendeshita ka? Anata wa hime no yō ni miemasu!) ...NANI SORE?!?! Dōshite-Dōshite-Dōshite boku wa hime no yō ni narimasu ka? Meganee-san no megane ga kowarete imasu ka? Missetsu ni mite! Boku wa himeda hō o o oshie shimashou! Hime wa boku no hantaidesu! Anata wa jibun de kidzukanaidarou ka? Sō hime no yōna boku ni tsuite wa nanidesu ka? (Nani sore~?) Boku wa nagai kami o motte imasu ka? Furirusukāto? Boku ga tsukuru chakuyō shite inai, mata fanshīakusesarī (Sutaffu wa boku wa sukide wa nai~) Kimi wa sore o shutoku shinai baai, boku wa kimi o oshiete agemashou Hime wa arimasen! (Ōji-rashii otome desu~!) Hibiki: Hilulu, I know you want to say it... Hilulu: BUT THEY LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER!! Haruka: I can see ParaHana-san's crush on Hanako-san so clearly! Hibiki: Indeed, I can see it too. Falulu: Hanako-san told me not to ship... Hilulu: Who cares?! You can ship it! Himedearu koto no chōsho tame, Anata ga itotekini kajō han'nō suru toki to iu kotodesu, Anata wa subete atae raremasu! Watashi wa hime-rashii ōji no tensai desu. Airy Change!! Hanako: Gold Airy! ParaHana: Cyalume Airy!! Sō hime no yōna boku ni tsuite wa nanidesu ka? (Nani sore~?) Boku wa nagai kami o motte imasu ka? Furirusukāto? Boku ga tsukuru chakuyō shite inai, mata fanshīakusesarī (Sutaffu wa boku wa sukide wa nai~) Kimi wa sore o shutoku shinai baai, boku wa kimi o oshiete agemashou Hime wa arimasen! (Ōji-rashii otome desu~!) Haruka: SUGOOOOOI!!!!!!!! Hibiki: It's the first time you perform this song, right? Hanako: Y-yeah... *still pale* ParaHana: *blushes* This is so fun!! EXTRA- Nijiru's lottery Nijiru: HEYHEYHEYHEYHEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIZ MIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Hibiki: Nijiru-sensei... Hilulu: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Nijiru: Today I brought a SURPRISE EVEEEEEEEEEEENT Nana: What is it? Nijiru: LOTTERY!! Guys grab these colored tickets and perform as duos. Haruka: Eh?! Duos?! Hanako: Very well. I hope this doesn't end up as a mess ._. Falulu: Let's draw!! ... Nijiru: The blue tickets were catched by... Haruka: UEEEEH?! U-US?! Hibiki: Nijiru, we know you cheated... Nijiru: *cough cough* The green tickets!... Hanako: Fa-Falulu?! Falulu: Tanoshimi!! Nijiru: And last, the yellow tickets!! Nana: Eh? Hilulu: There were no yellow tickets Nijiru: *goes blue* I FORGOT THE OTP-EST!!!! Hanako: Nijiru... *sweatdrop* Nijiru: AW MAN FINE!! I USED MY POWERS TO MAKE THE OTPS GET MATCHING COLORS!! Hibiki: Cheater- Hanako: Said the Thieving Genius... 6- What a WonderPri World!! HibiHaruHanaFalu ver. Haruka: ...I'VE GOTTEN NERVOUS!!!! #ExtremaxStageFright Hilulu: Seriously? Hanako: I'm in your same situation *sweatdrop*... (Hibiki-Haruka) Nante kirei...ano kumo maru de watagashi ne! Kimi no utagoe ga tondeiku ongaku wa nante subarashī! (Hanako-Falulu) Fukanō wo kanō ni kaete miserusa Kimi no uta nara subete kanausa Supai wa chansu nogasanai Hitomi ni utsushita himitsu wo te ni shite misshon kuria! (Hibiki-Haruka) Haruka ginga koete iku ne sore wa uta no fōsu Uchū! Mirai! Hiraite iku sutā☆romansu Kibō no biggu ban! (Hanako-Falulu) Ai koso kisekisa...omoi no uta wa kasanaru yo (All) Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! Airy Change!! Rainbow Airy!! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Yume yo, merodī wo tsubasa ni hoshi e...hoshi e...todoke! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World! Nana: AMAAAZIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haruka: P-pushuuu... *faints* Hilulu: Haruru?! *catches her* Hibiki: I guess we should have expected that Hanako: Haruka in these situations sucks Falulu: Ahaha ^^" 7- Love Friend Style -Hisoka- ?: Don't let that get to you, Haruka!! Haruka: *gets up* E-eh?? ?: FOR NIJIRU'S SAKE YOU'RE A SHIP HARURU Haruka: What...?! Hisoka comes out Hisoka: There's no need to be embarassed, it was the lottery *facepalm* Aren't you two married anyways Haruka: NO WE AREN'T--- wait... Hisoka: *thumbs up* Heyy!! Top idol Hisocchi is back to see her daughter after 15 years! Haruka: Hi-Hisoka-san!!! *hugs her while crying* Hisoka: Happy 18th birthday, Haruka! I had been waiting for this! You're officially of a legal age to marry Shikyoin-san-- Haruka: What nonsense are you saying?! *wipes off her tears but smiles* Hisoka: Ahaha! Just fooling around! So... HERE'S TO AN HAPPY MARRIAGE!!!! Iku yo! Tomodachi no tomodachi wa rabu! Hāto ni kuttsuku takaramono Don'na koto datte chenji kawaru yo happī Afuredasu friend style Issho ni itai na kimochi ī Datte kimi wa fuwafuwa na ofuton mitai Chanto homete tataetesa...ano ne, arigato. Terechau kedo Hibiki: Is that your mother? Haruka: Yeah! *smiles* It's a beautiful present indeed! Hilulu: She was waiting for you then? Haruka: Yeah! I'm so happy she's back to normal in time! Falulu: Suteki!! She has got a great Prism Voice!! Hanako however was in a corner, silent. Nana noticed that. Nande daro, nanika shite agetai (Itsudatte) Mukai ai kisoi aetara ne (Motto ī na) Son de tomochike pakirō! Iroiro dakedo kono kimochi otome no pyua ikku yo-! Nana: Hanako-san, you're... Hanako: *shakes head* Nah, I just gave up before trying *smiles* You're the proof it's useless anyway. Nana: Hanako-san... Hanero! Ijippari na namida no tsubu Atsuatsu yūjō doraiyā atete massugu ni! Ki.ra.ki.ra no hāto da! Mina ni deaeta kara hora kon'na ni tanoshī kon'na ni ureshī Supesharu na rabu damon ne Miseru yo “daisuki da yo” no sumairu Making Drama, Switch On! Eeeeeeiii!! Here's to an happy marriage, more shipping and more years together! Tokimeki Present For You!! Iku yo! Tomodachi no tomodachi wa rabu! Hāto ni kuttsuku takaramono Don'na koto datte kaeyou yo happī Unmei datte omoeru yo Kon'na ni tanoshī kon'na ni ureshī Supesharu na kankei damon agetai “Daisuki da yo” no sumairu (Anata ga) (Kimi tachi ga) Airy Change!! Cyalume Airy!! Afuredasu friend style (Watashitachi ga) Besuto mai furendo Odoridasu friend world (Iru kara) Daijōbu Tomodachi ga zutto iru kara Haruka: *waterfalls* Ma-mama... Hibiki: Are you alright? Haruka: *nods* I finally meet her... Hilulu: She's beautiful! Falulu: Yeah! 8- Dream Parade -Nana & Haruka ver.- Nana: Haruka-san, can I perform with you? Haruka: Eh? Sure! Nana: Hisoka-sama's live inspired me, that's it ^^ Haruka: *smiles* Let's have fun! Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Hibiki: They're so alike... Hilulu: They're both two hyper idiots ^^ Hibiki: Hilulu *sweatdrop* ?''': Idiots indeed. They're all so lame. '''Hibiki: *turns* Who is it?! However, no one is there Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Airy Change!! Cyalume Airy!! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Hibiki: Who was that... Haruka: Who? Hilulu: We both heard some voice... Nana: Might it be... 9- Thank You Birthday Hisoka: I think it's time for Haruru to perform though Haruka: Eh? Hibiki: Right, you're the star of this live Hilulu: We all got more spotlight than you! Haruka: B-but... Falulu: We want to see Haruka's solo! Chotto mukashi no watashi wa nan ni demo narerushi nani ni mo narenai... Son'na ayafuyana jikan bakari sugoshite iru okubyō chan deshita Arigatō watashi wo mitsukete kurete ima koko ni kite kurete Kimi wa itsu demo todokete kureta (dakishime kirenai) Faito no hanataba! Daisukina yume kimi mirai Nido me no kono kisetsu mukae ōkiku naru hāto Taisetsu na omoide kioku ano toki umareta yo Watashi, eien egao aidoru Madamada gamushara hashiritai Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegai shimasu Thank You Birthday Making Drama, Switch On! Haruka and all her teammates are seen throwing up colorful ballons in the air. "Everyone, let's always have fun!!" Many pictures of them hanging out are seen, as Haruka poses in front of them. Sweetest! 18 Memories for Me! Airy Change!! Super Cyalume Airy!! Dare kaga kanae kagayakasu yume ni wa tokimekanai Datte kondo wa watashi ga watashi no yume ni zenryoku de tokimeki akogaretai Soshite tsugi no dareka no yume ga umareru sono hi wo iwau nda! Kokoro kara Happy Birthday Arigatō Thank You Birthday Hilulu: Way to go, Haruka!! Hisoka: A tensai, right? :3 Nijiru: Don't steal my cat face :3 Haruka: This is so fun... *tears up* Hibiki: Why are you crying? Haruka: I never knew how a birthday party felt... 10- Lucky! Surprise Birthday -COLOR ver.- Nana: We're getting close to the end of this concert! Let's finish it off with a Dream Theater live!! Honto ni supesharu na pātī no hajimari wa Doki doki shichau yō na mahō kakerareta mitai Naisho de sagashiteta anata no suki na koto (Pikku tto pikku appu!) Atsumete shimai konda bokkusu ni ribon no kakete Yorokonde hoshī bikkuri sasetai Uraomote mitai na kimochi Itazura to yasashisa ga Hiraite hiraite Kongo shichau JACK IN THE BOX (Let’s Party) Sa~a hajimeyo! Surī tū wan Happī bāsudei￫YOU! Saikō no tanjōbi! (for YOU!) O.me.de.to.u Airy Change!! Rainbow Airy!! Odoroi chatte ureshisō na Egao wo misete ne (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Sapuraizu! (Kyā!) Saikō no puraizu! (for YOU!) Pu.re.ze.n.to♪ Kyō kara motto nakayoku natchaou Omedeto~ DEAR MY FRIEND!￫YOU! Happy birthday! to you (Yeah!) The crowd cheers as everyone gets ready for the party, but... 11- Queen of Roses -Hachi- The lights go out as a figure appears in the center of the stage, while the Cyalumes become dark violet. Nana: *points at the figure* Who are you?! Nana receives an heartless reply. ?: Your worst nightmare... *sarcasm* The lights go on again. ?: My name is... *throws away the mask* Infinity, the perfect idol. Nana: Perfect idol... HACHI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOI- Hachi pushes Nana away and performs. Erabi totta unmei wa sō yo queen no card Ōkan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no Hakushu no uzu ga hibiku anata kara no ai wo kanjiru Gyakuichi no imi naraba zasetsu ni naru to shitemo Yume ya hikari ya uta ga utsukushī koto wo tsutaetai Hikikae ni kanjō wo toki ni kakushite mo ī Kōfukuna sekai min'na no egao Mamori tzuzuketeku tame dakishimetai Nakushiteku koto no kowasa wo shitta keredo Kono mune no oku ni mada aru osore no toge to tatakau Airy Change! The wings start leaving colorful and powerful small firework-like sparkles. Festival Airy! Erabi totta unmei wa sō yo queen no card Haruka: Festival Airy?! Hilulu: What's that??? Hibiki: No one ever performed that... Ōkan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no Rin to shite stage no ue Watashi ibara no joō ... 12 (finale)- Bright Fantasy -Rainbow PAINT!!!- Hisoka: Infinity, huh... Haruka: Mama, you know her? Hisoka: We used to be in a team together. I wonder why she didn't perform Deluxe Change. Y'know, something like this-- Jewels suddenly begin falling. In the meanwhile, eight Jewels began to shine... Hisoka grabbed a rainbow colored stick and shook it as other eight instruments appeared. COLOR grabbed five of them as Kazumi, Nana and Midori automatically grabbed the others. Haruka glanced at everyone in confusion as the Prism Live started. The stage also changed into the DOLL Deluxe Stage (TBA). Hisoka: Deluxe Live, Switch On! A rainbow spread around the stage as the Cyalumes began to shine of every color, just like the Coords. Jewels kept falling on the stage as the round platform began rotating. At the center was Hisoka and the eight idols around her in a circle. Rainbow PAINT!!! appeared on the screen behind them. A rearranged Bright Fantasy with all the Prism Live instruments (two guitars, two violins, drums, xilophone, saxophone, piano) playing it began as the idols, covered in sparkle, began to sing. Himitsu no tobira wo akeyou Hazukashi garanaide soko wa suteki na wonderland Daremo ga mita kotonai yō na Watashi dake no sekai making shiyou The eight idols begin skating around Hisoka. Tomodachi mitsukete sasottara Sore wa unmei no stage e Tsunagaru (tsuzuku) saikō no passport Let's Go! The stage begins to glow and Rainbow Airy wings appear on everyone. The lights turn off and Airy Change starts, however the idols jump instead. Rainbow Splash!! Yume wa kanaeru mono chance ni tsunageyou Akogarete iru idol mezashite Haruka: 100% Pure Pure Arrow!! Minna de issho ni kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayakidasu PriPara Fantasy Hibiki: Golden Spiral! Otogi no kuni ja nai keredo Fushigi na koto takkusan Koko wa subarashii dreaming Hilulu: Heart Throbbing Adventure! Dare ni mo manetekinai you na Watashitachi no live Iketeru deshou? Hanako: DoReMiFa Slider! Kizuna wo fukamete ganbareba Itsuka unmei no stage de Falulu: Rainbow Rising! Utaeru (odoru) saikou no show time Let's Go! Kazumi:Red Star Big Bang! Yume wo kanaeru tame challenge tsuzuketara Wakudoki suru idol kiwametai Nana: Fresh Fruits Paradise!! Minna de issho ni zenbu enjoy shiyou Nijiiro colorful da ne Midori: Throbbing Memory Leaf! Pripara Fantasy Hisoka flies up followed by the others, up to a big rainbow platform on top of the stage. Nijiru and Tenshi fly up to them and throw sparkles as the nine idols dance a bit. Kizuna wo fukamete ganbareba Itsuka unmei no stage de The team jumps off the platform right into Act Line, and perform a colorful version of Road To Symphonia. Rainbow Symphonia! Utaeru (odoru) saikou no show time Let's Go! The idols get on the stage as the runway appears and begins to glow like a rainbow, so they walk through it in their Cyalumes. Yume wo kanaeru tame challenge tsuzuketara Wakudoki suru idol kiwametai Minna de issho ni kiseki okosou yo Kirakira kagayakidasu PriPara Fantasy A rainbow covers the stage as everything goes back to normal. COLOR glances at Hisoka who just shrugs Hisoka: I wonder why she didn't do this... Hachi: Maybe because I wanted you to do it. Nana: Eh? Hachi holds up her microphone. Hachi: The Unmei Teams' rebirth will start now. Please show off your best eight person teams to win the Deluxe Queen Coord, piece by piece. This is to bring back to life the old PriPara, the one of 16 years ago. There are many amazing idols who need to shine. That said, Deluxe Destiny GrandPrix. Informations to be given after the ParaPri. Hachi drops the microphone and walks away. Everyone is silent until the audience begins to cheer for Rainbow PAINT!!! and the concert finally ends. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Deluxe Change Category:Deluxe Live Category:ParaPri 2016